


Dig a Little Deeper

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How did you guess, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its my birthday so im allowed okay, Jeremiah cares, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sibling Incest, Swearing, but is also scared of too much water in case he drowns, get him some damn bubblebath, i feel like jerome likes baths, season five quotes in a different context, taking pleasure in others' fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "JEROME! JEROME, PLEASE LET ME IN, PLEASE!"Jeremiah was screaming too now, his fists were reddening from the harsh, determined collisions, so intent to break through, trying to muster up the power to break in. Jeremiah sank to his knees. He was always so useless to his brother.





	Dig a Little Deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanothermaniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothermaniac/gifts).



> It's my birthday (yeet), so I wrote a thing. Please forgive horrific grammar and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Also happy birthday to justanothermaniac, because what a talented icon (the real mvp of epic content ft the Valeska bois) and birthday bros gotta stick together.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jeremiah awoke to the sounds of shrill screaming and running water.

He had never jumped out of bed so goddamn fast.

His face went stone cold, blank and horrified. He snatched his glasses aggressively off from his bedside table, shoving them onto his face and marching towards the origin of the sound with profound urgency and panic. Jerome better not be hurting himself for things Jeremiah should have been the only one going through, or for the love of all things good he would choke him to death himself.

Jeremiah mused that doing so may arouse said idiot more than scare him, before cursing for straying from his primary directive and reaching out for the door to Jerome's bedroom. He was blurred, phasing out of conscience, dissociated and confused, and he couldn't feel the grounding cool and roughness of the ragged wooden flooring, he couldn't breathe without his words catching in the back of his throat, he couldn't feel his hand as he violently twisted and pulled at the shining metal doorknob attached to the dark door trapping him on his own, trapping him so close to his brother, his love.

The water was getting louder, the gushing filling his ears, travelling through his brain and pulsating through his body, and he was drowning, banging on the door, yelling at the top of his lungs for Jerome to _let him in-_

"JEROME! JEROME, PLEASE LET ME IN, PLEASE!"

Jeremiah was screaming too now, his fists were reddening from the harsh, determined collisions, so intent to break through, trying to muster up the power to break in. Jeremiah sank to his knees.

And then the water stopped. But Jeremiah didn't notice.

His forehead was now rested against the door in a disappointed, almost mournful rage that left him tired and pushed in on himself. He was always such a disappointment to his brother, such a coward in everything he did. He was weak, the runt of their sinful family, and he wished he could just remember that he didn't matter.

Then a voice piped up.

"You see... a river cuts through rock not because of its power, but because of its persistence."

Jeremiah frowned. He tired to think of a comedic response, but all that he could choke out was a soft "I beg your pardon?" And all he got was a guttural hum in response. 

"You were going right at it just a moment ago, brother dear. What do we do when we feel like giving up?"

Suddenly it struck him. "That's my line, you plagiarizing idiot."

Jerome scoffed, "it sounds cooler when I say it, anyways. Now instead of being a little picky, sexy brat, twist and push the door, baby, don't pull it, maybe that'll solve your problems. You've just gotta-"

"Dig a little deeper." He grumbled, standing up on shaky legs and opening the heavy oak door with infuriating ease to reveal a very not-bleeding, very naked Jerome sprawled out in his half-full bathtub.

Fuck paranoia.

"Hello, sweetheart." Jerome grinned, and Jeremiah just wanted to punch that stupid grin off his smug face.

"I was worried. You can't do that. What are you doing? I don't even-"

"I'm having a bath." Jerome said, calm and patient, like he was explaining it to a five year old, "it's relaxing."

Jeremiah snorted, "says the guy who was screaming his lungs out before he got in."

There was a beat of silence.

"...shut up. They were squeals of glee that the hot water was working, and then I just got a little annoyed we didn't have any bubble bath."

"A little bit annoyed? I'll say." Jeremiah laughed out breathily without a drop of humour, pushing his glasses up his face and rubbing his eyes with drowsy vigour. "Have fun with your relaxing bath, Jer, I'm going to get some actual sleep-"

"STAY." Jerome said, nearly hopping out of his 'relaxing' bath with such panic and perhaps fear that Jeremiah was forced to double-take him. His confusion, and slight emotional realisation, must've been clearly displayed on his face, before Jerome immediately tried to compose himself, sinking back into the water and looking at Jeremiah with the hungrier gaze he could muster up, which wasn't too hard when Jeremiah was stood in front of him, wearing only a pair of Jerome's sweatpants and a hooded gaze. "I mean, come on in... the water's fine."

Jeremiah simply stared at his brother's ever constant grin and wiggling eyebrows, before huffing out a breath and stripping off his sweats with a mumbled 'fine'. He stepped into the other end of the bath, knowing full well that Jerome was going to immediately spin round and cuddle up to him, which he did promptly, like he knew of Jeremiah's predictions and had no problem, only slight glee, with them and the expression on his brother's face.

"Just like being kids again, huh Miah?" He whispered jokingly, snaking his arms around his brother's waist and holding him tight. Jeremiah squeezed his bicep, still looking straight ahead and sitting bolt upright. He gave a light nod.

"This is really uncomfortable, Jer."

Jerome scoffed, "just enjoy the moment, baby." He squeezed around Jeremiah's middle tighter, causing a squeak out of said irritated man.

"Ouch." He groaned, rolling his eyes. "This idiotic bath is making you sentimental."

Jerome grinned even wider, letting out the high pitched laughter bubbling up on his throat, echoing around the room, so entertained with himself, like there was an even deeper layer of humour to the comment that only he understood.

Eventually his laughter died down, the room becoming quiet and calm. Jerome muzzled up closer to his brother.

"Love you, Miah."

Jeremiah's gaze softened slightly.

"Love you too, Jer." He said, under his breath, planting a sloppy kiss atop his brother's ginger locks.

»«»«»«»«

"You must have looked ever so funny, running around the house like some kind of emu on cocaine."

"Go to bed, Jer."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You're breathtaking!


End file.
